Project: Up Rise
by xxsmileyme123xx
Summary: A new flock is put to the ultimate test as they journey to discover their past, invest in their future and find the true motive behind the maze of clues that is Project Up Rise. Join Calin, Pinky, Rae, Jason, Scarlet, Shadow,Zack and John on their trip.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys! Here is Chapter One! It's short and sweet so that you kinda get an idea what the story will be about! Enjoy and Please tell me how you feel about it as well as the things I mentioned in the previous chapter.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_**SCHOOL Memorandum, Date 12/29/2017, Time 15:30**_

_**To: My Fellow Associates**_

_**From: Lynn Harper, PHD Bimolecular Engineering**_

_**Re: Phase One Analysis**_

It is indeed a great honor to announce that Phase One of Project _Up Rise_ is now in motion.

As we read this Experiments: ST05928, PK36052, JK974185, SC031695, JS549248, RL925614, CL381426 are being transported to the starting point. Experiment ZK845712 will be transported at a later time.

It is our duty to analyze and monitor their behavioral patterns to thus complete our purpose. Differing variables have been strategically placed in the aforementioned experiments' path to examine test subject demeanor and/or any improvement in functionality.

It is left in our hands to do and give our best to this project that has come to be our life and future. I trust that all of you are devoted to seeing this project be brought to life, and will do everything possible to help it succeed.

On behalf of all of us here at The SCHOOL

Congratulations on this event.

On to Phase One

-Lynn Harper


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here it is! Finally right? Sorry its so short but I've been sooo busy at work you have NO idea. Sooo as for the age deal, here is what I decided to do all characters, for the older ones like John have been bumped down a year, and younger ones like Rae have been bumped up. So it stands!**

**John- 18 Dante-17 Shadow-17 Rae-16 Pinky-16**

**Pyotr- 18 Calin-17 Mystic-16 Scarlet-17 **

**Jason-17 Arsen-16**

**And last but not least Zack- 16. Im sorry I'm adding a new character without notice! Its just that I needed him! I needed someone besides Pinky that was upbeat and out going.**

**Anyway on to the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_A Scarlet Frenzy_

There was a smell of smoke crisp in the air as I tried to force my eyelids open. My muscles ached and strained in different places, my whole body just completely sore beyond possible belief.

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the light shining brightly in the sky…

_The sky?_

I was completely awake now, panic slowly seeping through me as I took in my surroundings. Bodies lay mangled around me like rag dolls tossed in the wind and my hysteria grew. Getting up slowly I noticed we all lay in a barren field, yellow from lack of water I assumed. Boys and girls spread out over the area.

The girl nearest to me stirred slightly murmuring, her long light brown hair fluttering in the breeze. She groaned rubbing her eyes, opening them carefully. Vivid blue orbs met mine, looking away as soon as possible, most likely taking in the confusing sight before us.

"What's going on?" I whirled looking at the boy standing straight behind me his light green eyes contrasting his dark brown hair, no one ever sneaks up on me..

"I'm not sure" I say warily, he nods remaining silent. Silence bothers me.

"Who are you?" I glance over at him, his greenish shirt fluttering with the wind.

"My name is Calin, you?" he doesn't look at me while he speaks; his body is tense and alert.

"Experiment number SC031695" I read the numbers tattooed on my wrist. He smirks at me, "Name?"

This confuses me, I've never thought about it. I struggle to remember. My name…

"Scarlet" he nods again,

"Well Scarlet, lets go see why we are here"

I look for the girl with the blue eyes and see her kneeling next to another girl a small but deep gash on her forehead. Calin has already moved to talk to another boy who was getting up, wait was that Jason? I ignore them and continue walking.

I go to the girls sitting on the floor, the girl with blue eyes looks at me attentively almost distrusting, she holds the unconscious girl's head in her lap.

"Rae needs help, her head won't stop bleeding" she says, "She's my friend, please help her."

I look at the cut, blood still sweeping out slowly. Taking off my under shirt I rip it into strips using it to bandage her forehead.

"Keep slight pressure, remember that head wounds bleed more than usual." She looks at me franticly, I give her a small smile, "But its not bad, she'll be okay"

she sighs, "what's you name? I'm Pinky"

"Scarlet, your friends name is Rae?" she nods, " How do you know her?"

Pinky smiles, "we are best friends, our cages our close. She's the only other person I know."

I smile sadly, the last time I interacted with someone that closely she was taken away…

No time to think about that, soon the others had gathered around us creating a semi of circle sandwiching Rae, Pinky and I in. Calin stood behind me again.

"We need to figure out what's going on" the boy with white hair stated, scars plagued his face, I felt a shiver travel down my spine imagining the horrible things he had faced.

"No duh Sherlock, I'm pretty sure we are all just as confused as you are John." A girl with blond hair walked up. Shadow.

I think that was her name, I vaguely remember having to track her down in one of the simulations that the white coats had us do. Damn girl was good!

We had similar abilities, each of us using our skills to bend the light around us, needless to say it took me **a lot** longer than I expected. I have respect for this chick.

"Well then someone better figure it out"

And that's how we ended up sitting in a wide circle staring at the grass in our shoes, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. In the past half hour I've come to learn these people's names. Sitting next to me was Rae, my blood soaked undershirt still wrapped around her forehead. A short step away was Pinky chattering away to her as she nodded listening intently, smiling every so often.

Calin sat on the other side of me talking to John and Shadow, who evidently remembered me as well.

I guess it was just one of those days you couldn't forget.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and jumped, what the heck was up with people sneaking up on me?

I turned and looked at Jason, a small smile lingered on his lips, I playfully glared at him.

"What's up?" He sat down in front of me,

"I want to feel useful, everyone is thinking of brilliant ideas trying to figure out what happened and I was just sitting there staring at the sky."

I felt myself smile, I had met Jason a couple times, and he was actually really nice, despite his anger issues, you just have to get to know him.

" I feel the same way" I mutter laying back on the stiff grass, "Maybe if we stare long enough the answer will just float to us" He chuckled,

"I wish"

My eyes gazed up at the blackening clouds, a rain drop landed on my forehead.

"Or maybe it'll rain down on us"

I sat back up with Jason following suit and started looking around for any source of shelter, in the distance was a beat up looking barn if we started walking now then we would make it before it started pouring over us.

I got up hastily cleaning off any dry grass that had stuck on to me, Jason held out a hand, I stared at it for a second before realizing that he wanted me to help him up. I pulled him towards me, when he was finally up he stood much taller than me. He rolled his eyes at my slow mental processing and muttered something about me being slow.. which gave me the urge to punch him, but me being the awesome person that I am ignored him and went over to the separate groups starting with Rae and Pinky.

I told everyone that it would rain soon and we all started running toward the barn, closing the door once inside.

I heard a gasp beside me and looked around the walls were spray painted beyond compression.

Colorful swirls decorated the walls and over the swirls a message to us written in a deep scarlet color, almost blood red.

_**Freedom is Sweet, but with all Sweetness comes a Bitter Piquancy. **_

_**Stay strong, Act fast and Discover your Destiny.**_

I almost laughed at the corniness of it all, sounded like a fortune cookie.

"What the hell does that mean?"

I jumped again; being caught off guard three times in the past hour is NOT good.

I looked at a boy in disbelief; standing in the entrance of the barn was Zack. The boy I had tried to protect all those years ago, the boy I thought had died. I guess he hadn't.

* * *

**So once again tell me how you liked it and who you want to be paired with :)**

**THIS STORY WAS DELETED! BUT ITS BACK UP**

**RnR?**

**Toodles!**

**Lex~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Flummoxed**

* * *

**Scarlet**

**~[*]~**

I stared awestruck at Zack, his dark brown hair fluttering in the small breeze coming in the door way. I couldn't believe he was alive, let alone standing a few feet away from me. I felt like my heart was about to give in, have you ever felt like your heart could beat right of your chest? Yes? Same feeling here.

"Close your mouth Scar, I don't want you eating any insects although…part lizard? You might be into that." he smirked slightly before breaking into a huge smile and I ran to him wrapping my arms around him, carefully to avoiding squeezing his wings.

He's alive…He's alive…

I kept repeating that in my head, hoping I wasn't dreaming.

_**Calin**_

** ~[*]~**

Did anyone else know what the hell is happening?

I stood there with my arms crossed watching what looked like a heart warming family reunion and yet I couldn't bring myself to care as much as I would have under different circumstances.

There are questions that need to be answered, I don't have time to hug people and tell them how much I missed them. I was on a mission. I went and tapped this Zack guy on the shoulder; he pulled back from Scarlet long enough to give me a wide friendly smile. An almost trusting smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I raised my eyebrows,

"Sorry bro, how rude of me. I'm Zack, Scarlet's long lost love" that earned him a smack to the back of the head,

"Long lost enemy?" another smack

"Long lost friend?" another smack, "Hey! that last one seemed valid" he turned to look at her rubbing the back of his head, she smiled shrugging slightly

"I know, you are my friend, I just felt like hitting you" she smirked. I rolled my eyes, but back to business.

"Does anyone know what the flipping pumkin seeds is going on?" everyone was looking at me again, and Shadow stepped forth.

"Once again Calin, I think if we knew, we'd bloody tell you instead of just sit here" she rolled her eyes and sat next to John. He put a hand on her shoulder which she proceeded to shrug off.

I groaned, I didn't want to be on anyone's bad side, not now. I'd apologize later, now I just wanted to sit in peace and think. And I couldn't do that here. I needed out, this barn reminded me of my cage, it was a prison, just with more space, and even then I didn't like it.

I left the room, flying up to a tree and sitting on a sturdy branch.

What was going on? Why was this happening? Why us?

I couldn't help but feeling that this was a trap. I couldn't remember how I got to this place, my memories were all jumbled and all I could remember was running. I don't know where I was running to or if I was running from something. Just simply running.

I felt the branch cave under a slight pressure of weight, and the girl with the brilliant blue eyes sat next to me, crossing her legs smiling slightly.

"You okay? You sort of stormed off back there."

I nodded looking away, watching the stupid rain fall. She small intakes of breath filling the silence.

I looked back at the girl, two purple scales on the right side of her face; they lay directly on her jaw line. They were small, had almost gone unnoticed. The more I looked the more I saw traces of them, running down her neck, I can see some on her wrist. I had to resist the urge to touch them, see if they were as soft as her skin looked. She sighed,

"We are all just as confused as you are" she gave me a weak smile, "Try not to let it get to you." She smiled lifting her hand to pat mine, and then realizing what she did she blushed.

I gave her a small smile; she was kinda cute, small and petite. She looked fragile and yet something told me that she was just the opposite. There was a small twinkle of mischief in her eyes that made me doubt she was the angel her appearance lead her to be.

"What's your name again?" she looked almost hurt that I didn't remember,

"Pinky, I'm sure it used to be something else but after a decade living in a cage, you tend to forget those things" she smiled sadly

"Its okay" I look at her, " I think it fits you, more than any other name" she nods in agreement.

"Oh look, a rainbow!" She raised a thin hand to point to a small arc in the distance, colors swirling brightly in the sky. I feel a small smile forming,

"I guess that means the rain will be clearing up soon" She leaned forward, blue eyes glistening,

"Yup, only bright days ahead" she turned to look at me, "I hope you're feeling better" I nodded slightly. She smiled one last smile and jumped off the branch landing gracefully 25 feet below me. I was amazed she landed on her feet; she waved and started back to the barn skipping probably off to inform the others about the growing colors of the rainbow in the sky.

That sounds like a Disney song….what? I lived in a cage, not under a rock! I know what Disney is. I sighed, looking at my hand watching the skin grow thick and hard, taking one more look around making sure everything was clear I jumped off the branch, wobbling slightly but still landing on my feet.

Rather slowly I started walking back to my cage… I mean the barn.

**Shadow**

** ~[*]~**

Confusion washed over me like a tidal wave, I was aware I was being antisocial and moody but I couldn't help it we were all just sitting around not getting any closer to figuring out why we are here in this stupid ugly barn. I shivered slightly as I felt a light hand on my shoulder; I was met with dark hazel eyes and a worried smile. I had known John for years but we were never allowed to be near each other let alone touch… I found the gesture soothing yet eccentric, it was foreign to me.

"You okay?" he asked quietly

Well that was sort of a stupid question…

"Not really" I frowned, "I'm just so confused about the whole matter, are they trying to free us? Kill us? Test us?" I groaned throwing my hands over my head. Seconds later I felt arms wrapping around me pulling me into a strong shoulder.

Once again the gesture was new to me, but I decided to embrace it and I leaned into him, allowing myself to feel weak for this one instance.

John is a really sweet person, most judge him by his appearance, thinking that he is cold and ruthless but as you can see… he's sorta a softy. I smiled looking up at him and with glint in his eye he smiled back.

"Everything with be okay shadow, we'll figure it out. We always do." My mind went back to all of our training days together, but his voice pulled me back to reality.

"Do you think we can trust them?" I sighed pulling back slightly from him, the moment was over.

"I'm not sure" I shrugged, "just keep your eyes open, we'll leave if we have to" he nodded in agreement, determination in his lovely eyes. Wait what? Lovely? Never mind.

"Anyone look suspicious to you?" I did a quick scan of the room looking at the possible threats, I had met all these people at least once in simulations and tracking, well all except one.

"Keep a look out on the monkey boy" I whispered, he nodded.

"He's the only one I've never met, plus he showed up late to this little 'reunion'" once again he just nodded thoughtfully. I kept looking at Zack as he continued to chatter away with Scarlet and Rae. Laughing every so often as if nothing was wrong, it annoyed me.

Suddenly I noticed Rae's green eyes light up as she pressed a hand to her pocket, the look of shock evident on her face. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to Scarlet pointing at their pockets, practically bouncing in place.

Sure enough everyone started pulling out scraps of paper from their pockets just as Calin was walking in holding his own. We all gathered in our circle again clutching our piece laying them in front of us in a line. Each scrap containing one word.

"Welcome has real to freedom the world consequences" Zack muttered confused, next to him Rae bit her lip nervously, I could practically see everyone's wheels turning trying to make sense of it all, waiting to have their light bulb moment of realization.

After a couple minutes of thinking, Rae's light bulb turned on. She stood up gingerly walking to the middle of the circle, still biting her lip in concentration she started moving the paper around, switching the order until finally it made more sense.

_**weLcome**_** to the **_**reAl**_** world, freedom has consequences.**

Ah great more fortune cookie crap.

"Well crap. Anyone know what this means?" Jason asked looking at us, I'm sure we all looked confused.

I was about to comment on the weird capitalization when the I saw Pinky staring in horror at her wrist, I looked down to my own, watching in amazement as our experiment tattoos started fading numbers and letters scrolling down our arms. New letters forming and fading constantly until one phrase stayed on. I looked around, all of us rubbing our arms trying to see if it was over.

Pinky looked at all of us,

"They really do want to kill us…They want to go to heaven." She frowned looking down.

I looked down at my wrist reading the phrase.

_**City of Angels**_

Oh…

* * *

**Hey guys! Here is the new installment of the story! Hope you liked it and it wasnt all that confusing!**

**You can thank Mystic who urged me to update this story after a week of writers block... sorry about that!**

**You like? Please review!**

**Let me know if anything needs to be changed or improved, and if you have any questions I'll clear them up.**

**RnR?**

**~Lex**

**-:)me123**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SCHOOL Memorandum, 12/30/2017, Time 08:30**_

_**To: Director Hughes**_

_**From: Lynn Harper, PHD Bimolecular Engineering**_

_**Re: Project Trials**_

Project trials appear to moving along swiftly, test subjects show to be adapting to the situation fairly.

No leader has come forth at the time, but I am certain one test subject will soon take charge, it is in their nature. Analysis states that examinee's have been forming alliances with one another, over the course of time mates may be chosen.

We have made the proper arrangements to ensure the success of this project, we do not wish to make the same mistake that was made with Jeb and his test subjects, I am quite sure that you will agree Director.

Until further notice,

_**-Lynn Harper**_

* * *

**Okay guys sorry it's not a full chapter, I've been really busy and I haven't really had the time to write. But I promise I will get back on track soon. :) thank you for all the amazing support you guys give me! **

**I love you all!**

**- :)me123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rae**

We all stared at our wrists in fearful fascination as the letters formed incoherent words until finally it ended with one phrase,

_**City of Angels.**_

I rubbed my wrist almost wishing the words would disappear and fall away, wanting to forget this experience. Next to me Pinky clutched my hand, her arm was still flashing numbers and letters, it stopped abruptly and I looked around to see everyone comparing their message, arms outstretched in unison.

They all said the same thing, huh. Maybe they did want us dead, but wouldn't it have been easier to do in the lab?

"Now that our bodies are done performing their magic tricks, does anyone know what this is or what it means?" Calin asked again.

Shadow looked like she was about to go punch him in the face, I watched as she let out a deep breathe and visibly relaxed as John whispered something to her. Pinky looked at me,

"Have you ever heard about this heaven place?" she asked so softly I almost didn't hear, and I'm not deaf, I'm mute. I shook my head no in response to her question.

My head was starting to hurt, throbbing with curiosity and not having the satisfaction of knowing the answers to all these questions.

"I don't honestly think they want us to die" Scarlet spoke softly, she now had everyone's attention so she continued, " I mean, think about it. If they wanted us dead they wouldn't be sending us messages on our freaking arms... something is up"

Zack nodded agreeing quietly,

"They want us to go to this city, why else would they spell it out for us?" I thought about it, true but... I gently pulled on Pinky's sleeve and signed something to her. She nodded and addressed the group,

"Rae thinks we might be walking into a trap, which if you think about it actually makes sense." I nod that's exactly what I think is going on.

"Their testing us." John stated blandly, "Think about it, our whole life has been a test, a test to see if we'd survive. This is just another test, lets just pass it and get it over with" Shadow rolled her eyes.

"So where is the City of Angels?" Jason asks the group, everyone shrugs except for Calin whom stares off idly, almost pensive.

This conversation continues for another half hour, and as the minutes tick by I can feel my headache getting worse and worse. Skull spitting numbness is starting to consume me and I have a second to ponder why the heck it feels like a Rhino is sitting on my head before everything fades to black.

**~[*]~**

_I'm flying above a city, lights illuminate the mainly empty streets below me. I'm not really sure where I am going, I try to veer to my right and I realize that I can't. I try going to the left, then down and I cant! I have no control of where I go, I guess I'm just along for the ride._

_I start descending slowly, flying over cars going insanely fast on some type of road... I've seen this before. What is this place called again? A Fastway? Gateway? HIGHWAY? I think that's what these things are called and suddenly I'm flying under a bridge, and underpass with a huge green sign that says Los Angeles. Is that French or something? Hmm maybe, it seems oddly familiar though. Glancing around I see off in the distance letters spelled onto a mountain side._

_Does that say Holly wood? There are no trees there, that can't be the woods. I don't have time to wonder about the irony in the name because I'm suddenly flying off the highway down a couple streets, until I end up... there._

_ There was no turning back now, I walked down the dark hall way stopping in front of the last room. The door was made completely of metal and there were claw marks where the handle should be. I gently pushed the door open and walked in to the dingy room, red painted the walls, to my left there were chairs with all sorts of straps and restraints and to my right different types of tools and knifes dry crusted blood on some.  
_

_I heard a strangled groan from the corner and looked to see two people strapped into the last chairs, a boy and a girl. The boy was spread out shirtless, his stomach was red and a small incision had been made above his collar bone. The girl looked in worse shape, I almost cried when I saw her. Her wings were spred out to the side of her, feathers pulled had fallen to the floor. _

_I tried to move near them, to help them but I couldnt... I was stuck._

_Letters floated above them:_

_**They can be saved, if reached in time.**  
_

_I read it once, and then I was gone._

**Zack**

We were talking about traps and cages when I saw Rae's green eyes roll back, her body going limp under her. Pinky looked up frantically shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. I went quickly trying to calm her,

"Hey its not good to shake her, lets just lay her down. Maybe she's dehydrated." she nodded and I laid Rae down her head in my lap gently pulling her hair away from her face, I could see the jagged scar on her neck, thick scar tissue ran from the base of her neck to her jawline, I shuddered involuntarily.

"She used to have a beautiful voice" Pinky stated touching her scar lightly. "We never really understood what they were trying to do, she just came back one day and her voice was gone."

I nodded trying to understand, and looked down at the pretty girl, she was sweating profusely, twitching every so often. I just kept looking at her until she started gasping and choking. Her eyes fluttered open and her green tear stained eyes met mine, she clutched my navy blue shirt almost pleading me to hear her, understand her.

Pinky came up behind me and started signing to her, asking her what was wrong. She practically stayed in my arms while she told her story and I held her after, not that I minded at all.

Pinky then retold the story to us.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure this will work?"

Irene asked her associate Paul, he nodded sternly dragging in the limp bird-girls body, strapping her to the chair next to the wolf infused boy, injecting her again with more serum.

The boy stirred slightly and Irene ran swiftly to him and injected him with a higher dose,

"That one has a high tolerance and resistance to the new formula." Paul pointed at the boy." Make sure you give him twice as much every time we come in or he could regain consciousness"

Irene nodded looking sadly at the teenagers, this is not the job she had imagined receiving. Irene walked up to the girl checking her vitals looking at her dog tags as she did so, Mystic it said. Then she did the same for the boy, his were scratched out but she could faintly see the Dante, he must have been one of the few that survived the Dante project. She looked at both of them sadly, Paul placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her out of her daze,

"Come on" she looked at him as he smiled and winked at her,

"The Show is just about to start"

She shivered disgusted, let the show begin.

* * *

**Woah :) Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this, I had a bit of writers block but I hope that its gone.**

**So please tell me what you think? **

**Also I dedicate this chapter to my guest reviewer BINA whom took the time to type out the word UPDATE 102 times. And yes I counted. This is for you :) you're awesome.**

**SO PLEASE RNR?**

**-:)yme123**


End file.
